


The Day After

by I_llbedammned



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: Anathema Device contemplates her life after the End of the World.





	The Day After

The Day after what was supposed to be the last day on Earth was a nerve wracking one to say the least, for one Anathema Device. It wasn’t like it could get worse than staring down the Horsemen of the Apocalypse ™ but moreso that it all seemed so anticlimactic that she was left staring down the road and just waiting for the next alien attack or monumental earthquake. Nervously she paced about her kitchen, deciding to make herself a nice cuppa to try and give herself something to think on. She should have never listened when that witchhunter told her to burn the book of prophecies. How did people live in such uncertainty?

Adam Young, oblivious to her dismay at the very presence of existence, ran through her yard chasing after what apparently was a hell hound in small dog’s body. The dog stopped, rolling in her magical herb garden.

“Hey, control your hound!” she cried outside, opening the crooked wooden door to her house, one hand on her hip.

“It’s not my fault, Miss Device.” Adam responded, but the smirk on his face said that he certainly did not want to do anything to stop the situation, “Dog just does what he wants.”  
“Well if you are going to be his master you have to learn to control him.” She rushed out of the house, shooing the dog away who whined at being told no.

“Yeah, but I don’t really want to,” Adam responded with a shrug, balancing on the edge of the stone border of the garden, “I could’ve been his master at any time. I could’ve been master of the whole world. Seems like an awful lot of work though.”

“Work?!” She sputtered, “It is not a lot of work. It is a duty.”

“Yeah, well duty seems like a lot of work. And boring work at that.” Adam jumped off the stone border with a small hop.

“It is boring but sometimes you have to do boring things.”

“Why?” Adam’s face looked genuinely confused and Dog tilted its head in a mimic.

“Because it is something you have to do.” Anathema felt her annoyance and rage building. How could he not see how obvious that was?

“I think we only have to do the things we want to do.” Adam picked up a stick and began to bang on her fence.

“Easy enough to say you are the Anti-Christ. The chosen one. You have power. Others of us have to do work.” 

“No. I’m not the Anti-Christ. Not anymore. I’m something else. And do you know why I am something else?” Adam smiled brightly at her, “Because I wanted to be something else. It’s that simple. If you don’t like it, go be something else.”

With that he turned to go, Dog now seizing the opportunity to run down the street. Anathema watched him, wondering if he was on to something. They were all free of ties now, weren’t they? So who did she want to be?

She watched until they were out of sight, then went back inside.


End file.
